gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Geography of Tyari Tereg
Places Taur Alwan '' Also known as Alwan Forest, Forest of the Moon'' This deciduous forest is transected by the river Fluma. Ever since 512,and the foundation of Senar, the forest has been an area of occult activity. It is here that the Cult of the Moon meet, and perform their mysterious rituals. Though they meet usually every full-moon, there are always one or two cultists here, guarding their sacred space. There ritual area is located on an island in the river Fluma, surrounded by standing stones. A stone carved with runes sits in the centre as an alter. This forest is watched carefully by the Inquisition, and avoided by the general populace. Moonstone Hills Also known as the Emyn Ithilon, Ghost Hills Lying in south central Tyari-Tereg, these hills are a site of much military activity. The hills are invested with Troglodyte caves and caverns, which have been in Tyari long before the Rhutalathians arrived. Some scholars say they were there before the Ursani arrived. The hills are patrolled often, and guarded constantly. However, the Troglodyte threat does not disappear, as they are too far underground to be drove out. There are known to be two major entrances to the lairs, though numerous others exist. A third major entrance collapsed in 1474, though no one is sure why. The Troglodytes stick pretty much to the hills, leaving their confines only when food is scarce. The Troglodytes readily attack and eat any humans passing through thier territory, so the hills are generally avoided. The hills are named for the uncanny amount of Moonstone present there. At night the moon reflects of the stone, causing them to glow eerily. This glow is what earned them the name 'Ghost Hills' in the distant past. They have an average elevation of 800' Troll Downs Also known as the Tyari Tereg, Troll Fells. These ridges are responsible for the Duchy's name. When the duchy was founded in 486, the whole duchy was overrun with Trolls, living together and constantly feuding. At the end of the wars, the Trolls had been routed to the ridges, were they were contained. Too many caves existed for them to be hunted down, but very rarely now are the Trolls found out of the Ridges. Some say that if the Trolls didn't fight among themselves so much, the Tyarin army would never have defeated them. The area is scattered with the stone remains of Trolls who didn't make it back to their caves before the sun appeared, many still poised for combat. The area is kept under constant vigil by the soldiers of Tyari and, in particular, the Trollguard. Despite the danger, there are a few travellers in the ridges, especially shepherds who find the rich soil of the Downs perfect for grazing, and miners searching for the copper which is quite abundant in the hills. Roads The Great Road This road travels from Isana, and on into Manticorelad. It is highly travelled, and is paved and kerbed. It is patrolled regularly by Crows and soldiers. It is heavily taxed, and tax points occur just south of Deran Tower, as well as at the bridges across the Fluma and Rena. The tax is 2bp per person ,in Tyari. The Dwarf Road Frequented by travellers passing between the Dwarven Mountains and Goldmill, this is a frequent route for traders. It is lightly patrolled, and untaxed. The road is paved. Other Roads These other roads are not traversed as much as The Great Road or Dwarf Road. They are generally unpaved, and untaxed. Rivers Gold This river flows east along the trade route to Goldmill. As such, it is often used as a shipping lane by the Dwarves. It derives its name from the gold which flows into it from the mountains. It is a popular spot for Gold panning. Naug This fast flowing river flows continually downwards, and is a series of waterfalls. It is useless for fishing and shipping, though, like the Gold, it is often panned. Glos This river flows down from Karr Vale, and on into the sea. It is the main river for fishing in both Tyari and Manticorelad. It also serves as the border of the two duchies. Fluma The widest river in Tyari. It serves as a shipping route from Flumele to the south coast. Rena This river flows to the sea, and is also a good source of fish. Sen A small river rarely used. It is too thin for most boats. Category:Geography Category:Tyari Tereg Category:Rhutalath Category:Troglodytes Category:Cult of the Moon Category:Ered Glos